


Edward Penis-Hands

by Bangcock



Category: The Filthy Frank Show (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, M/M, Sexual Violence, jojian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangcock/pseuds/Bangcock





	Edward Penis-Hands

  

 

It was the moment Ian's hand were lit on fire and left burns in which sealed Frank's fate, he didn't mind the first time in which he got his hand infected by glass but lit on fire? Ian wasn't having that 'he don't fuck with no permanent hand burns' and he was dead set on getting revenge by none other than the filth meister himself he was already pulling a half chub from the black silk and leather belt combination he was wearing. Frank and him were now alone in the kitchen cleaning up the mess of expired and fresh produce and foods thrown everywhere within the room, perfect time for Ian's jungle fever to immerse.

 

"Hey retard what you looking at?" Frank interrupted Ian's disgusting staring throwing Ian off which only made Frank laugh throat cancer filled that made the situation escalate as Ian pounced onto frank lancing onto his shoulders knocking him onto the floor "Get bent faggot." Ian hissed shoving a orange within Frank's mouth as a form of a gag pining him a bit with him sitting directly on his crotch.

"You think I enjoy this fucking re-tar?" Ian said huskily in his "European" accent sliding his fingers underneath the layer of belts and other leathers ripping open the silk on his chest and ripped the material heavily as Frank practically was screeching only causing him to drool increasingly through the gag. Ian licked his lips leaning in onto Frank's chest and kissing in small spots and then bit hard on the spots creating big reddish hickeys to appear leaving Frank to moan and whimper in agony as he watched Ian glide his tongue on his bare chest which paralyzed Frank from trying to at least shove the skinny faggot off with his bare hands.

"Oh Frank I know you want this more than I do so i'll do you one better," Ian said over stimulated enough already scooted a bit backwards and moved his slender hands towards Frank's crotch and unzipped the tight pants and pulled down his pants and underwear combo revealing Frank's erect phallus more red than Frank's ears.

",I'll give you what you want because I'm a such a nice guy.."

Ian breathed as he then moved a bit upward now hovering over the Asian's length making Frank's eyes pop in shock as he gathered what was coming next as Ian ripped the red leotard material covering his ass creating a large hole. Frank was about to try and move a bit to protest but was completely overthrown as Ian then proceeded to take his length entirely almost nearly in one stroke nextly grinding his hips up and down intensely causing them to both to moan in pure pleasure. Each thrust feeling better than last making Ian drunk with the oh so good feeling he almost felt like a gay retard he knew Frank also was enjoying it from the way Frank gripped him by his thighs rather than trying to escape helping guide Ian's hips moaning a bit loudly through the gag, Ian could tell he was close.

 

It didn't take long before Frank came loads in Ian's anal cavity panting intensely as his strength gave out nearly causing Ian to pull out of the man's length and fall onto the floor on his back in pure ecstasy. Frank then got up from his back and pulled the 'gag' out of his mouth leaving long strands of drool and looked upon Ian's panting/aching body "Nothing like a good cream pie." Frank breathed a bit smirking. Ian then got up as well to find that he had defiantly been cream-pied as he saw/felt the white liquid leak out of him but he didn't mind it Hell he didn't even remember what he was mad at for in the first place, all that went through their heads now was 'how the fuck do we clean this shit up now?'.


End file.
